My Butterfly
by Nilbog Llort
Summary: My OC talks about his first days in ponyville, and meeting Fluttershy. Edited, Now with better flow. I will edit as I wish, and I would love your input so please R&R.


I had just arrived in my new home of Ponyville. My name is Brett Kinsley; my fur is tan and my mane a dirty blond. I had just finished unpacking my things when my stomach growled furiously, so I walked into the market place looking for some food. I then spotted an apple cart and went towards it hoping for a Fuji apple, when suddenly,

"HI! Are you new to-"

The voice's source was cut off as I subconsciously bucked the speaker across the market. I turned around and ran towards the pony I had bucked.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Oh, of course I did why am I asking that." I continued until the mare I bucked got up.

"Don't worry about me I'm made of rubber!" she said.

"What?"

"Well, at least that's what everypony says when I just bounce back from things like this. So you're new to Ponyville right?"

"Why yes I am, I just moved in today actually."

"Great! See you at the party tonight… What's your name?"

"Brett, and you?"

"Pinkie Pie." And then she skipped away, or bounded either way she left. I decided to get my Fuji and ask the pony at the cart about the pink pony I just saw.

"Howdy sir, what would ya like?" The seller pony asked.

"A nice Fuji and anything on that pink pony." I answered.

"That was Pinkie Pie; the local party expert. O'coarse ah don't think any pony can out do her in that area. But, she throws a Welcome to Ponyville party for every new pony, so you ain't the only one. Although, you are the only pony I've seen buck anypony."

"Well that is a long story of harassment and attack so I don't want to talk…" I trailed off when I saw her; a buttermilk yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and a trio of butterflies for a cutie mark. She looked sad and forlorn, the apple seller caught my attention and said, "Stay away from Fluttershy."

"Who?" I asked.

"Fluttershy, the pony you just ogled. Stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she don't need some new strange colt wooin' her after she got dumped."

"Dumped? Who would dump her?"

"Raspberry Lock, he only dated her because he thought she was cute, and to test things so he could do things right with his real marefriend."

"He cheated on her?"

"Look, all I know is he used her. And I don't want no strange new pony trying to woo her, so stay away from her." Anger lingered in her voice after that.

"Okay, no need to get violent. I'll just take my apple and leave." And I did.

Later on that night I was at a party, a party held in my own home. I was intrigued by the device Pinkie used to decorate my home so quickly, but I digress. I met many new ponies at the party. Applejack, the apple seller, was there with her brother and sister. I met Macintosh and other colts, plus Pinkie's friends. Although at one point during the night I spotted Fluttershy along the wall. Applejack was busy, so I walked over to introduce myself.

"Good evening." I greeted the shy mare.

"Oh, um… hi." She responded quietly.

"My name is Brett, and what is yours? If I may ask."

"My name is Fluttershy. "

"I don't think I heard that."

"Fluttershy."

"It is nice to meet you Fluttershy. I noticed you looked very unhappy, is there a problem?"

She was silent.

"It's just that I don't like being around anypony whose sad if I can help it."

She was silent still. I had helped my friends with their own problems before, but they seeked my help. I then just said "I understand if you don't wish to talk about it, but it always helps to talk about it." I was always quite approachable, at least my friends say that, and I suppose that is what made her say "If you want to listen I guess I could tell you, if you want that is."

"Then let's go outside, away from the noise."

We then walked outside, and I made sure Applejack did not see us. I just had this feeling that she would be cross and physical if she saw me with Fluttershy. When we were outside we both sat on our haunches and fell silent.

"Speak when you're ready." I said.

"Well, it happened a couple weeks ago. My ex-coltfriend had dumped me." Silence.

"Isn't there more?"

"You mean you want to hear what he did?"

"Well yeah. I mean, if this incident has affected you this long there has to be more to it."

"Nopony has ever wanted to hear more than that."

"I love helping any pony I can, and I love to listen. Plus the only way to solve a problem is to know the whole story."

"Well, okay. It happened a couple weeks ago. I was going to Sugercube Corner for a cupcake and to pick-up a carrot cake for Angel, my pet bunny, for his birthday. When I entered I saw Raspberry, my ex, in a corner table drinking a smoothie with another mare." She began tearing up. "When I asked him what was going on he said 'Fluttershy we are through. In fact you're far too timid for me or any pony. I have found a new love, so scram you ugly, little filly.' I then ran out and straight home." Then she just broke down. I let her cry on me, and I comforted her with soothing words. Soon her cries became quiet sobs and she backed away from me.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help. Applejack told me he was just using you to stay on his marefriend's good side."

"What? Applejack never said something like that."

"She probably thought you knew."

"Well, it would explain why he asked me so many questions, and why he didn't seem happy with me."

"Well, that's all in the past now. Would you like to return to the party?"

"No, I think I'll just go home I have some things to sort out. Good night."

"Good night." She flew home and I went back to the party. Soon said party came to a close, and I bid farewell to all guests. Then Pinkie came up beside me and asked the same question I've answered a thousand times, "Where's your cutie mark?"

"I don't have one, never had one." I answered.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well duh! You don't have a cutie mark! Didn't you ever find your special talent?"

"Well, yes I did, but my cutie mark never appeared. Some type of condition I'm told. I pay no mind though. I am a successful author, a small bit of a designer, and I have cobbled together some board games. I know what I love to do. I don't need a mark to tell me or anypony."

"Okie-dokie-lokie! Good-night. And thanks for helping Fluttershy. I saw her fly away happier then she was at the party." She then walked back home. I know I helped Fluttershy, I mean sometimes we all need somepony to listen to our troubles. Even if they can't help, it does help us.

The next day I woke up with so many knots in my back that I thought I looked like a twisted hose. I didn't, but that doesn't take away the fact my back hurt so badly. I remembered a spa somewhere in town, and decided to find it again. After I journeyed through town I found the spa and got a massage. The hooves of those mares were magical. I thought I was given a pass to heaven. But all good things must end, and I felt like a foal again. As I left Fluttershy and Rarity came in. They looked surprised to see me, and I could guess why. I greeted them politely and left. I caught a small bit of Fluttershy asking for Rarity's opinion of me. I chuckled at that.

I wandered Ponyville afterward, taking in the splendor of the quite town and familiarizing myself with the layout. I caught sight of a zebra while looking for the library; she looked nice and somehow familiar. I pushed it from my mind as I entered the library.

"Welcome to the Ponyville library." Greeted Spike.

"Well hello there, I was wondering if you had Lover's Sight. Other libraries I've been to don't carry it."

"We have it, but Twilight checked it out for herself."

"I already have a copy; I was just wondering if you had it."

"We have all of Fethoof's books; from his short story collection's to his novel serials. I could show you similar authors."

"Just point me to the romance novels." He did, with a look of disgust on his face. I picked one out and left, so as not to brag that I was Brett Fethoof. Well, not brag just boast that those works were mine. I chose that penname solely because I wanted to keep my first name. So many authors have the same first name but not last. My day was mostly lack-luster after that.

A few days passed with no big events, other than me tinkering with an idea. One day, however, I was walking through the park when I saw Fluttershy singing with the birds. She saw me and glided over.

"H-Hello Brett." She greeted.

"Good morning Fluttershy." I replied.

"I-I haven't seen you recently."

"Well, I keep to myself mostly, and I have been tossing around a book idea."

"You're a writer! I never would have guessed."

"Because of my lack of a cutie mark?"

"Well, um, yes, and I have never met a writer who isn't a unicorn."

"You need to meet more writers then. But back to the park, what are your plans for the evening?"

"N-Nothing really. I was just going to go on a picnic with Angel."

"That sounds nice; I would like to speak with you some time if I could."

"Well, if you want you could come by the picnic. If you want that is."

"I would love to."

So we agreed on the picnic. I meet her on a hill in the park and got my first taste of Angel. He was a wild little scamp to say the least. I could tell he wasn't very fond of me joining the picnic, but I just let him be. Angel stayed behind Fluttershy so he couldn't see me. Fluttershy and I, however, spoke at length about ourselves. I listened mostly; Fluttershy barely noticed that she was doing the most talking. I knew she was shy, but I didn't think she had nopony to listen to her. When she finished talking the food was gone and the sun had moved closer to the horizon.

"Did I talk the whole time?" She asked.

"Not the whole time. I spoke about myself for about half an hour, and you did the same. You also threw in many stories about your life events." I replied.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that."

"No worries, I enjoy listening more than talking. I say we do this again, and maybe then Angel will stop giving me the stink eye." I looked towards Angel, who didn't stop glaring.

"That would be nice, same time next week?"

"It's a date." Fluttershy blushed when I said date, and she packed up and left. I'll just summarize the week for you. Fluttershy and I would run into each other now and then and talk, mostly about our days and jobs, and sometimes I would just walk her to her destination. The day before the picnic I spied Fluttershy and she was being harassed by two large colts.

"J-Just l-leave me alone." She shakily begged.

"We won't hurt you, much." One of the colts said.

I knew I had to do something, so I did. Big Mac was walking by so I caught his attention and asked for his help. He agreed to help after sighting the harassing colts. Needless to say, but when Mac slammed his weight to the ground the colts bolted in fear. It also made Fluttershy curl up into a very tight and small ball. I picked her up and comforted her. She thanked only me for the save, obviously Mac had left when her eyes were shut from his action. I said nothing, don't tell unless asked, a friend of mine once said that.

I had contemplated this feeling in my chest when I was around her the night before, and it all clicked. I had a case of love at first sight, and decided to bring it up at the picnic. The next day at the picnic I was surprised at what happened. After I had come forward with my love for her, she flat out kissed me! I was ecstatic and dumbfounded. When she broke the kiss she blushed and said "I love you as well."

"This was quite the whirlwind romance." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It just happened quickly. A love that grew fast from two kind hearts being close, and a wish to find a true form of love."

I lay down beside her, and listened to her sing. She had a beautiful voice, and she sang a slightly modified version of a song from my book Lover's Sight. It was beautiful none the less.


End file.
